


La Pouche Dimension

by HisokaChild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dimension Travel, M/M, Sorcerers, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, aot - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaChild/pseuds/HisokaChild
Summary: A farmer boy has knack for venturing where he shouldn't but he quite likes the things he conjures.





	La Pouche Dimension

A farmer boy has knack for venturing where he shouldn't but he quite likes the things he conjures.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for me to really go all out with my writing so yay! longer chapters than Abused
> 
> Also I feel so much better using ao3 in comparison with other sites and I think it's because users on here actually make an effort to comment and communicate with me
> 
> With that being said, what do you guys think this story will be about? 
> 
> *tags will be edited later


End file.
